parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black-Tailed Prairie Dog
Named for their dog-like yip, prairie dogs are in fact rather large, stout, ground-dwelling squirrels. The black-tailed prairie dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) is generally tan to pinkish-brown above and whitish to buff coloured below, and is named for the distinctive and diagnostic black tip to its short tail. Coat colour varies slightly with the seasons, with body hair being tipped black in winter but white in summer. The head is round with large black eyes and tiny round ears. Roles * It played Plains Pocket Gopher in The Grizzly King * It played Microceratus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Foldy in Battle For BFNAI Gallery Black-tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) eating in Zoo Budapest 006.JPG Cynomys Ludovicianus.jpg Black-tailed Prairie Dog.jpg Prariedog, Blacktail.jpg Black-Tailed_Prairie_Dog.jpg Prairie Dog, Black-Tailed (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) PrarieDog.jpeg.png Dramatic-look-gopher.png GAoBaM Prairie Dogs.jpg IMG 8608.PNG IMG 0758.JPG IMG 8667.JPG GDG_Prairie_Dogs.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Little Bear Prairie Dog.png Simpsons Rodent.png Keswick tuff puppy.png C.H.I.P..jpeg Star meets Black-Tailed Prairie Dog.png Chowder_meets_Prairie_Dog.png Flora the Prairie Dog.jpeg VeggieTales Prairie Dog.png Prairie Dog (Is a Crocodile a Reptile).jpeg Jumpstart firstgrade zoo gopher.png Princess Sally Acorn.jpg Sally.png Sally Acorn.png Oklahoma City Zoo Prarie Dog.png Smithsonian Zoo Prariedog.png Nationalgeographic coloringbook prairiedog.gif Milwaukee County Zoo Prarie Dog.png Simpsons Prarie Dogs.png BTJG Prarie Dog.png Books 539A6CEE-6843-4606-A50F-F62EB34F33CE.jpeg B549411D-D574-4C0D-80E8-2E3D3A68F699.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg 4C8255BD-AD49-445E-A662-E4FF21FE6904.jpeg 8ECE7760-7361-4FA2-B133-9211E6F5D6BD.jpeg 0E338070-E840-44D9-9B73-27D446E9437F.jpeg 777038C5-7253-4C10-8957-5ABF122CDAD1.jpeg F2CE423B-96DD-48EB-874B-08C532DFF40B.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg EFE15ACC-60DF-46E8-9311-1AAC5D2D3DDB.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (40).jpeg 17D99502-E613-4A2E-84A6-08008367228F.jpeg 2E8C2D0D-27A5-49AC-A73F-20C23265B64F.jpeg 28E00613-F724-5B3F-95B7-19119478339A.jpeg 6FDBC81F-4022-409C-AA80-A807A0C5BAF9.jpeg F0BC5B5D-DD14-4CFD-876D-26CA40D3EBF4.jpeg 9A682797-3436-4F5F-A635-0FE33BD3B759.jpeg AB0F13E3-A49F-4080-8354-3C009F251502.jpeg E6992031-42B2-4527-AAA9-D9C479895E80.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 1DA4C18B-DE79-5677-08D0-86F6F3DD09E8.jpeg 413F2AEA-996C-46F1-B20F-A14D9301322E.jpeg BC3471E1-9771-4851-9C74-5E0525A1BBC4.jpeg DEF3E709-48A2-5652-C59C-D3DC9C47E5D3.jpeg 0DC8F32F-3C7C-477F-9479-E092DDB494F1.jpeg See Also * Utah Prairie Dog * Mexican Prairie Dog * White-Tailed Prairie Dog * Gunnison's Prairie Dog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Potawatomi Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals‎ Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:The Amazing Book of Mammal Records Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Furry Vengeance Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Monsuno Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Baby Bear, Baby Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals